


The Human Form

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death In Dream, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Dreamselves, F/M, Fear, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Romance, Scary, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro and Allura have an important talk; and Shiro is scarred for life.Oneshot/drabble





	The Human Form

Shiro was in love with Princess Allura. That was inevitable; and honestly it was a shock that she hadn't figured it out herself yet. Not that he was complaining, but he sort of thought he was being obvious about it. Even if he didn't mean to be. 

"Princess," Shiro said one day when both of them were alone. "I've been wondering about something for awhile. You know how you can change your appearance at will?" 

He was an idiot--of course she did. "Of course," she said, as if she read his mind, but not entirely in a bad way. 

"What's your human form?"

Maybe he'd been too blunt or something, because she'd looked confused. 

"Shiro," Allura said slowly, eyebrows creased in a small but definite frown. "This is my human form. I mean, _this_ is my regular real form--" 

And suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, and the terrible ripping of fabric--

Shiro woke up in a cold sweat before he could get a good look. Thank god it was just a dream. 


End file.
